


Injured but spoiled

by Addicted2u (orphan_account)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Falling In Love, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Realization, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-20 16:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Addicted2u
Summary: After Algeria vs Ivory Coast, Youcef and Ramy realise their feelings for each other with a very particular manner.That's it, enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I really liked the chemistry between these two players during the CAN, so i decided to write a two shot about them.  
> So the first chapter is more superficial, the second one will be deep into feelings (and sex) , hope you guys will like it!

They were playing for the CAN, and they made it to the semi final, they did their job perfectly and brightened the life of millions and millions of the broken Algerian population.

The team has decided to celebrate the win, some of them preferred going out and have some fun all together, the other ones considered the hotel was pretty good so they just got to the pool and stayed there, relaxing and enjoying themselves.

However, Ramy had other preoccupation, one particular thing in his mind, a cute little creature, his little boy, all pretty and fragile body laying lazily on the couch, eyes on his phone and smirking weakly at fans’ comments on instagram, they sure were encouraging him, but Ramy knew his boy, he knew how delicate the younger was, he knew Youcef was sad and broken, and the thing he knew the most was that only him could bring him the smile he always has, the beautiful smile Youcef gives him and wears all the time when he’s happy, satisfied and with him.

Ramy smirked at the thoughts, sure, Youcef had a terrible moment today, his collarbone was nearly broken and the competition was over for him, but he could help him with that, he wanted to help him, to make him happy, to make him feel good, his friend needed him, and even though they often spend time together, they never crossed the line.

He remembered all the times where they could have done it, where Youcef was spread beneath him, he would tug at ramy's hair playfully, biting his lip when Ramy caressed the younger's neck, he would feel his erection against his, and they would rock against each other untill ramy would grown loudly, his cock brushing against the other's, feeling the wetness of his friend's underwear, youcef would always close his eyes, his cheeks flush and his mouth open, ramy can't forget that, even though they would never talk about it again, and consider themselves friends, ramy knew there always was more, the younger intoxicated him, he needed him more than anything, smelling him, touching him, he wanted to finally kiss him, and, seeing him laying on that couch, bringing his injured arm into his chest, his eyes watering, jaw clenching, ramy couldn't take his eyes off the sight, it was something that affected him the most, at that moment, he could bring him the moon and the sun, just to see him doing better, because a part from their sexual tension, their heart wasn’t that far away from each other,

-You okay? He tried, sitting next to the younger, bringing his legs over his lap and caressing his ankles,

-Yeah, everything's fine,

-You know it's okay, it's not a bad injury, you'll get well soon and come back to the field

-Yeah I know but the team needed me, and now I'm useless, Youcef responded, throwing his phone away and bringing both hands over his face,

-You're not...you gave everything you got, plus it's not your fault, you can't prevent those events, now stop covering your face, The older laced his fingers with the other and removed his hands, caressing the later's,

-We're gonna win for you, for all what you did for the team, and after that, we'll celebrate it and the country, your family and every person who loves you will be proud of you, Ramy smiled after his statement, discovering that it worked, because Youcef smiled again, a happy smile this time, a confident one too, he started caressing the defender's forearm, sending shivers down Ramy's spine,

-Thank you ramy, He murmured,

-It's nothing,

-But why aren't you celebrating with the others?

-I couldn't celebrate while you're here,

-You're saying you can't celebrate without me? The younger said, smirking maliciously, He sounded cocky, but Ramy loved it,

-Does that bother you?

The cockiness in the younger's face disappeared, letting shyness taking control of it, blushing hard, he shook his head, looking down, and Ramy took the opportunity to run his hand over his friend's thin hair, almost petting his head,

-You can join the others you know, I'm feeling better, gonna have some sleep, Atal said, yawning, and Ramy knew it sounded like a fake yawn,

-What if I wanted to stay with you?, He said, putting his thumb under Atal's chin, lowering his head so he could look at his eyes, Still blushing, Youcef couldn't hide his arousal anymore, letting a moan escaping his mouth, that was the only permission his friend needed to getting closer and started stroking Atal's cock throw his shorts, he smiled realizing he was already half hard,

-You're sure you want me to go? He breathed against the younger's lips,

-N-no please, The younger responded already rocking his hips against the older’s hand,

-Please what?, Ramy said while speeding his hands movement, stroking him vividly, making the younger’s cock twitch and realizing precum,

-Ah…don’t stop, p…please,

Youcef was already a moaning mess, hands clenching around the fabric of the couch, trying to grip something in order to stay in reality, while Ramy kept masturbating him with the same pace, eyes not leaving the younger’s face, drinking every emotion on his friend’s face, until He saw his eyes closing, mouth hang open, moaning loadly and cock throbbing brutally against Ramy’s hand,

Ramy leaned and kissed his friend’s sweaty forhead, then cheeks and jawline, nuzzling at his neck, while Youcef breathed heavily after his big orgasm,

-T…that was really good, Atal said, smiling, ckeeks flushed,

Ramy smiled at him, giving him a last kiss on his cheek, and standing up, Youcef followed him with his eyes, before realizing his friend’s erection, immediately standing up,

-You want me to help you?

-You shoukd go to sleep, it’s late, I’m gonna take care of it alone, Ramy laughed, before raising by surprise the younger’s body bride style, and taking him to his room,

-You’re sure? Insisted Youcef as Ramy laid him on his bad,

-Maybe next time ?, plus I did it to make you feel better, and also because I wanted to…it should encourage you to set you up quicker, I hope it made you feel good,

Youcef gave him a last smile before closing his eyes, this time was different, Ramy promised him a next _time_ , and he knows it was gonna be the best one he will ever have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the rest and the end of the story, hope you enjoyed it!  
> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos.  
> Leave comments if you want and let me know how you guys have you found it! :)   
> Love xx

The next day, the coach Djamel Belmadi decided to give them a day off, enough to relax and prepare mentally for the next match against Nigeria, which wasn’t going to be a vacation.

Youcef was horny, and not in the way he should have been, he was _really_ horny, the way of horniness where your dick doesn’t want to sit down, he just wanted Ramy so bad since the last night, the player made him feel like no one did before.

During the last years, he would follow his friend everywhere, craving to spend each second beside him, just to feel his arms curling around him, Ramy made him safe and warm, his light green eyes would sparkle seeing Atal coming, and that alone could send those butterflies of love. Youcef needed to feel himself appreciated, cherished, _loved,_ and god knows how much love he needed, and it happened that Ramy is the one who’s giving it to him every time they look into each other, and that translated quickly into passion for the elder, he got jealous every time he saw Ramy with another guy, and he would manifest himself, doing everything he can so that Ramy would draw his gaze to him, _seeking_ for the attention he needs from the older.

And oh how much he loved the moments they would have when they were lonely, ramy would always be so gentle with him, as if he could break him apart just by tracing his skin with his long smooth fingers, and Atal would moan inaudibly, encouraging the older to continue, and after their little hand jobs session, the younger would leave Ramy’s room, not bothering to take a sweatshirt or whatever cloth belonging to his friend, just to sleep warmly wrapped in his lover’s sweetly manly smell.

And today, they couldn’t do nothing during all the day but stare at each other, and they both were hiding their erections so that no one could suspect anything, but at the end of the day, they couldn’t take it anymore, and as soon as they met alone, in the corridor that led to their rooms, Ramy pushed him against the nearest wall and crushed his lips on the other’s, before grinding his hips back and forth over him, the younger moaned quietly and wrapped his legs around the older’s hips, and Ramy took him to his room, their lips still connected.

And yet here they were, Atal beneath him on his bed, and Ramy tracing his neck and jaw with his skilled tongue, the younger was already so hard he could come at any moment, so he urged Ramy to hurry by pushing him lower, they were a mess,

-So fucking impatient are we? Ramy murmured against Youcef’s ear, before growling when the later began grinding his hips against the older,

-I…can’t wait anymore Ramy please, fuck me,

And Ramy didn’t need more of a signal, and took off both of the men’s clothes, before laying between Atal’s spread legs, his throbbing, hard cock leaking against his stomach, and Youcef blushed at the way Ramy was looking at it, humiliation was a turn on for him and he swore he couldn’t take more staring from his friend,

-Please, don’t stare at it,

-Why? The older said before grabbing Youcef’s cock and gave it a lick, making him realize a surprised moan and close his eyes at the marvelous sensation,

-You like that huh? Ramy smirked at that and started to take the whole length into his mouth, his gaze not leaving his boy, his tongue circling around the head, before deepthroating it, Atal was sure the older did that before, and the only thought of Ramy pleasing another guy made him even more aroused, his injured hand against his chest and the other clenching the sheets, he nearly screamed when Ramy licked his balls and made his way to the younger’s anus, Atal tried to protest but yet again, he liked it way too much, so he just kept moaning and shuddering, giving into the sensation of Ramy’s warm and smooth tongue now fucking his tight hole.

Ramy’s hands weren’t still though, he constantly caressed the younger’s thighs, before going up and circle his fragile, pink nipples, making sure he could provide him the best emotions, removing his tongue, he could hear an angry, unsatisfied moan from the younger, but he quickly replace it with two fingers, gently scissoring the entrance, Atal felt a tingle of pain, but Ramy kissed him, and everything felt so good, he could taste himself on his friend’s tongue, and he loved that, he loved everything Ramy was doing to him right now, their tongues tangled into a messy, sloppy kiss, while Ramy added a third finger and started fucking his friend with it, but abruptly stopped all movements when he felt Atal’s anus clenching, he was about to come,

-W…why did you stop? The younger said, frustrated and out of desperation,

-Want you to come when I’m inside you, don’t you?

Atal cursed at that, hips starting grinding against the other again,

-Don’t move baby, you’re injured, let me please you,

Youcef moaned at the name before nodding, Ramy on the other hand, kissed his boy, before placing his soft legs over his shoulders, and placing his dick on the entrance,

-I know it’s your first time; I want you to relax okay? You can do that for me?

-Yeah, anything,

With that being said, Ramy leaned over his friend, gripped and spread his soft ass cheeks and started penetrating him, at first, Atal closed his eyes shut, tears running all over his cheeks, and Ramy could collect them with his tongue, kissing every parcel of his lover’s face while murmuring sweet words to his ear, encouraging him, tongue rolling over his earlobe, a few minutes went by, and Youcef was feeling goose bumps all over his body, pleasure invading his body, Ramy placed his head on the younger’s neck, taking all the sweaty smell and nuzzling on it, and the small sound Atal made was enough for him to feel the younger’s anus relaxed and started loosening, staying on the tight space was a torture for him and he wanted to move so badly, but now that permission was allowed, he couldn’t resist and he started thrusting, gently at first, then at a steady, almost speed rhythm, he couldn’t take his eyes off the younger’s face and body, eyes shut, cheeks flush and chest soiled in precum, he knew he wasn’t gonna last, and so was he,

-Open your eyes, He whispered to his boy,

And so Youcef did, and the dilated pupils of the younger spoke of itself, his moans, his kisses, his healthy hand scratching on the elder’s forearm too, and he kissed him, long and deep, teeth and tongue, chewing and biting at his bottom lip, the younger was so warm and tight, and he couldn’t believe that tonight, he was _his,_ and that they were having sex, he loved doing that right now, and he loved the younger’s eyes on him, loved his touches, his smell, but most importantly, he _loved_ him, and he didn’t realize he said it out loud, and maybe he didn’t listen correctly when a _“I love you too_ ” was pronounced, and with that, they came simultaneously, ramy’s fingers on the younger’s soft hair, maintaining his head so that he could see his love’s orgasm through his wide eyes.

He marked him; his seed still running from the younger’s asshole, the latter’s chest covered in a thick, white cum, but they didn’t care right now, they were tangled together on the bed, Ramy cleaning him with a clean towel, while Youcef caressed his friend’s hair,

-You know, maybe we could you know…do it again someday, quietly tried Atal,

-We’re together now, so I guess it will be our daily life, Responded Ramy by gently pulling him into his chest, with Youcef hiding his face on the elder’s neck, blushing and smiling like never before.

Right now all what Ramy wanted, was to protect him and love him the way He deserved, and also, win the African Cup!


End file.
